Finding the Cullens Katherine's Back
by MsLovelyAngel
Summary: Edward has left Bella and she wants answers ... and in Mystic Falls Damon and Stefan are trying to stop Silas with no help from Rebekah and she is holding info the just might save Bella's life... So read and find out!


Chapter 1

Ever since the Cullen's left Forks I've been trying to contact Alice, and after a few weeks hanging out with Jacob I still can't keep my mind off of Edwards disappearance . So until he comes home, I'll keep hanging with Jacob, and try my best to stop thinking of vampires. Charlie thinks that I should go back to Jacksonville but I can't let Renee know about what's going on. So I called on one of Edwards old friends when he was a ripper, Stefan Salvatore, back in the 20's before Renee and Charlie were even thought of. Edward told me when was off his rocker he met Stefan in New Orleans, and his brother Damon Salvatore were trying Stefan from being a ripper.

The phone rings.

"Hello"

"Hi. Stefan"

"Hey, Bella"

"Well….. I called because…"

I feel a lump in my throat.

"Bella?What's wrong?"

"I'm calling because of Edward, he's missing"

"What do you mean missing?"

"He left Forks because he said he was too dangerous."

"If you're wondering if he did passed by Mystic Falls, he did, but he left a week ago."

I can hear Damon in the background.

"Is that Bella?" Damon yells at Stefan.

"Yes, Damon its Bella," Stefan says regretfully.

"Tell her she is my favorite vampire lover that Victoria is out to kill" Damon said playfulness.

"Tell Damon that he's my favorite vampire that acts out because he can't handle the fact of being loved by someone who is his match" I said with intimidation in my voice.

"Someone is being spicy this morning" said Damon.

"Stefan, put me on speaker" I demanded.

"Hello, Damon"

"Hey, Bells"

"Don't ever call me Bells"

"Why? Charlie does"

"Charlie is my father…but you on the other hand are a douchbag."

"Ouch, that really hurt Bells …oops…I mean Isabella"

"Really, Damon"

"What? You said that I couldn't call you Bells"

"So, what's going on in that foggy town Forks?"

"Well, for starters Edward is missing."

"He was here last week at the Grill."

"So I heard."

"How's Elena?"

"She's ok, still adjusting to being a vampire."

"Edward told me that when he last saw you and Elena the sire bond was very strong ,is it still strong?"

"No, Elena is not sired to me anymore."

"What happened?"

"Ask Stefan"

"Ok"

After talking to the Salvatore's for an hour, Jacob called and I guess he needed to talk to me about the Cullen's. So much for not thinking about vampires. Well, I guess I should deal with it now rather then later.

Back in Mystic Falls…

Damon and Stefan were trying to find out how to find Qetsiyah and end out how immortality spell on Silas.

"so, Stefan are you going to tell Bella about the Petrova doppelganger that's missing?"

"No, Damon and I'm not going to."

"Why? Stefan she needs to know"

"Because Katherine been gone and probably dead and that would be the greatest thing that ever happens to this town."

"Stefan, just because you slept with Katherine because she was dying doesn't mean anything ."

Damon lectures Stefan, who has an annoyed look on his face.

"Damon, you slept with Elena when she was sired to after you knew that she was sired to you."

"Stefan, let's not bring up the past little brother, I slept with your girl and you with the evilest bitch since Rebekah Michelson."

"It was angry sex", said that evil Michelson

"Damon, please don't flatter yourself" said Rebekah.

"Aah, Rebekah what are you doing here?" said Stefan.

"I'm looking for Nik" said Rebekah.

"Well, Klaus is not here, so leave." said Damon.

"Damon, is that anyway to treat a lady?" asked Rebekah

"Well, when a lady arrives let me know." Damon says sarcastically

"Go screw yourself, Damon!" Rebekah yells at Damon.

"Hey! Will you two stop acting like children?" yells at Rebekah and Damon.

"Stefan, just tell me where I can find Niklaus." Rebekah begged.

"He's not here, I don't know where he is" Stefan told her.

"Well, when he gets here tell him I need to talk to him about the girl in Forks."

"What about the girl in Forks?" asked Stefan

"Someone is looking for her" Rebekah said raising suspicion.

"Tell Klaus to stay away from Bella" Damon says with heightened emotions

"Nik's not looking for her" Rebekah informs them.

"Ok, we'll have to go stop Victoria" Damon and Stefan said at the same time as they looked at each other.

"It's not Victoria either" Rebekah cried like she is hiding info from them.

"Rebekah, who is looking for Bella?"

Rebekah kept crying as Damon and Stefan yelled at Rebekah because she was wasting time until she finally said….

" KATHERINE IS LOOKING FOR BELLA!"


End file.
